


是，先生

by d7b7



Series: Turn! Turn! Turn! [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Percival Graves, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: Graves的发情期抑制药物没有如期抵达，现在他需要一点来自外界的帮助。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，Credence是A，Graves是真部长是O。时间为电影五年后。有提到过去的其他人/部长。

　　Percival Graves对自己取得的成功向来颇为自豪。  
　　他有充足的理由，也有这个资格。数十年间，他骗过了整个世界，人们深信他是一位值得尊敬、强大可靠、有魅力，永远胸有成竹掌握全局的Alpha。美国魔法国会少不了他，安全部上下唯他马首是瞻。他的身上找不到一丝一毫破绽，没有人会将他与那些温顺黏人的Omega联系起来。  
　　这首先得感谢他父亲（一位富有远见的Alpha）贯彻的教育理念。当绝大部分人认为Omega理应依附家人或配偶生存时，当议员们本末倒置，要求法律保证Omega们享受国会补贴无需外出抛头露面时，父亲问了当时尚未分化的他一个问题。  
　　“Alpha、Beta、Omega这些都不重要，儿子，关键在于你要成为什么样的人？”  
　　Graves没有迟疑。“一个能为自己做决定的人，父亲。”  
　　他的决心从未有过动摇，而最终所有的努力和付出也都得到了回报。他不但如愿成为受人尊敬的傲罗，并且登上了一个牢牢把握实权，在美国魔法界用“一人之下万人之上”形容亦不为过的高位——美国魔法安全部部长，这甚至远远超出了他父亲的预期。  
　　这一路走来困难重重、充满了许许多多外人无法想象的挑战。凭借严格的培养训练以及多年积累的经验，他已能够游刃有余地管控非发情期时Omega的天性可能引发的一系列情绪及心理问题。不过，即使到了现在，发情期依然是一个充满变数的险恶考验。  
　　为了尽可能减少依靠Alpha度过发情期的必要，发情抑制药物必不可少。Graves使用的药物来自遥远的英格兰南部麻鸡庄园，与广泛应用的液体抑制剂不同，其采用制造者家族不外传的独特工艺，效果出类拔萃副作用极小，外形呈散茶状，伪装成当地再加工出口的精装高档茶叶，通过漫长的海上贸易航线来到纽约。他曾尝试就近寻找魔法药物替代，但在一次堪称为折磨的发情期后果断放弃了这个念头。麻鸡中的Omega比率远超魔法世界，大量的需求使得他们在这一领域的技术罕见地遥遥领先。另一方面，由于国会采取的隔离政策以及职务之便，从麻鸡渠道获取这种违禁药物反而更为安全。保持公正威严，禁欲自律的个人形象及良好的职场信誉同样至关重要，它们确保了当药物供应出现问题时，他可以借调查、解决突发问题等理由立刻离开国会乃至纽约且无人提出质疑。  
　　最后一点，那就是认清并彻底接受他本质上是一个Omega，终其一生也不可能成为Alpha的事实。这比想象中艰难，一度令他非常痛苦。Omega的天性：对于被Alpha拥有支配的渴望从未在血液内真正平息过。不论发情期外做得多么滴水不漏，一旦失去药物帮助开始发情，唯一能够解救他的只有Alpha的阴茎和结。早在Graves还非常年轻的时候，他就明白了手或者道具起不了任何作用。  
　　他被Grindelwald囚禁期间及获救后表现出的坚毅刚强时常引人惊叹，然而那些人不知道的是，从十七岁分化起的每个清晨，当他睁开眼睛时，一场在他与自己之间的生死决战就已经打响了。日复日，年复年，永无尽头。  
　　不过某种程度上Graves将自身的劣势转化为了优势。身份可能暴露的危机感使得他更警觉机敏，也更谨慎专注。Omega的天性也有可利用之处，比如柔软温和的一面，尽管他不能公然表现出来，但在工作中稍加运作往往产生奇效，尤其是用于在短时间内获取弱势群体的信任和依赖。  
　　他所拥有的一切便建立在这种脆弱且微妙的平衡上，好在他在上面行走的够久，做好了准备随时应对狂风暴雨造成的倾斜，而现在，又一场“风暴”来临了。  
　　它首先袭击了运送药物的商船，随后又让当地连下整整五天大雨，泰半城区成了汪洋大海，许多私运代理承受不了巨额损失，纷纷托儿带口连夜逃离了纽约，当Graves终于辗转在某间溢水的仓库里找到那只货箱时，里面的特制茶叶早已因长时间浸泡失效了。他当即向大洋彼岸的供货商发去了讯息，但等下一批补给到来至少要半个月，远水解不了近渴……  
　　其实Graves不是没有遇到过类似的情况，过去尽管不情愿但他总是能离开几天找个Alpha满足需要再回来，可今时不同往日，距离Grindelwald上一次越狱五年过去了，邪恶四处蔓延，欧洲已被战火点燃，美国魔法界无法独善其身，主席阁下津津乐道的隔离政策在恶意破坏中岌岌可危，某些见不得光的宵小鼠辈也趁机作乱企图从中分一杯羹，国会所有的魔法预警钟几乎24小时维持“高危”状态——Graves不能在这个时候离开，国会和安全部一天也少不了他。  
　　不借助药物或某个Alpha的结渡过发情期……是不可能的，现实就是这么残酷。Graves分化的时候还太年轻，使用抑制药物将对身体造成不可挽回的损伤，所以第一次发情时他的父亲找来了个健康、富有经验的成年Alpha并告诉他这是唯一的办法。他被那个陌生的男人压进床垫，很快强行伪装出来的冷静就在持续的侵犯下分崩离析，最后更是除了哭着夹紧强行撑开他的凶器高潮外什么也不知道了。他的父亲站在床前见证了整个过程，当Alpha下意识地企图标记时，第一时间施咒使对方失去了意识，但有些事即使是最强大的魔法亦无能为力。Alpha的结将近一小时后才消褪，期间Graves被牢牢锁在对方身下连合上腿都办不到，他的脸颊和那个被长时间凌辱的部位烫得如同火烧，心却比窗外呼啸的寒风更冰冷怨恨。事后那个Alpha被抹掉了记忆，Graves再也没有见过他。  
　　第二个发情期即将到来时，他设法偷到了一小瓶抑制剂。后果是灾难性的，他捡回了一条命却几乎永远失去了拥有孩子的机会。他还是不能死心，第三次发情期选择了离家出走，将自己锁在被废弃的农舍的地下室里，然而发情时受本能驱使他挣脱束缚离开了那里，幸亏父亲及时在一个农场的马厩里找到了他，将他带回去与准备好的Alpha结合。否则Graves不但触犯了魔法界的法律并将使家族蒙上无法洗清的耻辱，甚至连自己的下半生都将成为某个麻鸡农夫的私人财产了。  
　　那之后直到二十岁前，他的每次发情期都由被挑选出来的Alpha相伴，他的父亲会在一旁监视守卫，并教导他如何在发情时保留一丝清明，如何及时察觉Alpha想要标记他的企图。除去后来被Grindelwald绑架的经历，那三年是Graves生命中最黑暗的时光。不过等他熬到年满二十可以使用抑制药物后，一切都值得了。  
　　现在他已经在这条路上走得太远，不想回头也无法停下。所谓“站得越高，摔得越狠”，以今时今日的身份地位，他的秘密更不能有丝毫闪失。  
　　前一天是发情期的第一天，他喝掉了最后残余的茶叶，到了今天早晨的安全部会议上，被整屋子精英Alpha们包围注视，他不由自主地感到紧张不安，当一名傲罗用过大的音量汇报辖区情况时，好不容易才忍住了后缩的反应。那一丁点儿残余的药效最多再为他争取半天。解决的办法早已有之，时间不多了，至于人选——  
　　Graves很清楚傲罗们对他的崇拜敬仰，他们中一些人已经跟了他十多年，只要开口一定会帮助他并同意事后接受遗忘咒。但利用这些正直的人让他们为了他知法犯法，承担不必要的巨大风险……Graves没法说服自己，因为他们不是那些没有名字也不需要记住长相的“Alpha工具”，他了解那些人，他们是他的下属、朋友，曾追随他出生入死，父亲离世以后他们是他在这世上最亲近的人了。  
　　一个名字划过他的脑海，他试着把它赶走，但打心眼里Graves知道那个人正是最合适的人选——Credence Barebone。  
　　时间将男孩变成了男人。没有人看见现在的紧急事务组组员Barebone先生时，会想到五年前他还是个多么可怜又可悲的生物。Graves不知道他怎么在当年的围攻中存活了下来，也不知道他为什么要回来纽约加入安全部。他问过，坐在办公桌后用近乎审问的口气。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“那天晚上我以为我死了但没有，我、我得到了一个机会。我试着弄明白自己究竟想要什么，想做个什么样的人。花了很长时间。脑袋里充满各种各样的念头，有一阵真的要疯了。但是现在我明白了，Graves先生，我想做个好人，有用的人。我——”Credence顿了顿，没有避开他的视线，“我不想再让您失望了。”  
　　过去一年里Credence的工作表现称得上无懈可击，至于其他的嘛，他膜拜Graves走过的每一片土地（当然不是字面意义上的），寻求任何只字片语的夸奖，并在得到后露出受宠若惊的表情。对于一个Alpha来说，那种近乎讨好的低姿态着实怪异无比，不过他从未出格，让Graves找不到理由叫停。再者，Graves无法否认来自年轻Alpha的关注偶尔也会让他感到愉悦和触动，尤其是临近发情期的时候。啊，或许他早就猜到了对方回来的真正原因，只是不愿细想罢了。  
　　“Credence，”他打开魔法通讯器，“来见我。”  
　　“是，先生。”  
  
　　紧急事务组与Graves的办公室不在同一楼层。  
　　Credence进入房间时气息微乱，似乎是一路小跑来的，但脱下帽子叫了声“部长先生”后，他整个人沉定下来，一手执帽一手自然的垂在身侧，没有闪烁的眼神，多余的小动作，也没有询问，只是静静的站着等待，似乎已察觉此次召见与往常有所不同。不管出于什么理由，显然他在等Graves迈出第一步。  
　　Graves眯起眼，从很久以前他就知道Credence善于用察言观色、伪装、试探等手段减少来自外界的伤害，也对它们在调查工作中发挥的作用颇为赞赏，只是没想到有一天这些用来对付其他人的小伎俩居然会被用到他的头上，仿佛在年轻的Alpha眼中他和别人并没有区别似的。突如其来的怒火攻得他措手不及，好在他立刻掩饰了过去。  
　　他缓缓靠向椅背，在桌子下松开攥紧的拳头，责怪自己本就不该期待过多，更没有必要自乱阵脚，也许他会错了意，也许Credence日常表现的仰慕只是表演，总之没有理由感到失望。他只是需要一个可靠的Alpha帮助渡过发情期而已，又不是说他们要正式结为伴侣了。恼怒失望也好期待也罢，都得归咎于发情期造成的情绪不稳。没错，就是这样。然而，他无法否认心底有一丝不甘与苦意萦绕不去。Credence还被称为“男孩”时在他面前是一本摊开的书，现在却越来越像个难解的谜团。  
　　这一年来偶尔有那么几次，他忍不住会想如果那时没有被囚禁，和Credence现在的关系又会是何种模样。  
　　他最初接近对方只是出于调查的需要。当年Mary Lou Barebone创立的“第二萨勒姆”以令人警惕的速度在纽约扩张壮大，不断向麻鸡灌输巫师的存在及所谓的邪恶目的，与此同时一连串神秘破坏事件在城中各处发生。作为安全部长，他必须在不打草惊蛇的前提下搞清楚两者之间是否存在关联，以及这股新兴反巫势力是否由“肃清者”操纵。  
　　很快Barebone家的养子Credence吸引了他的目光。任何人只消看一眼那个顶着可笑的发型，塞在过小的衣服里，低头含胸连话都说不利索的孩子，便会对他所过的悲惨生活有所察觉。他不像Mary Lou Barebone的大女儿已经被彻底洗了脑，也不像同为领养的小女儿尚年幼无知，把传单和反巫儿歌都当作游戏；他夹在中间惶惶不安，看不到前进的道路，迷失了方向。没有比这更好的突破口了。时机一成熟，Graves便大步越过街道笔直走到了目标跟前。  
　　敏感的男孩立刻看见了，但既没有后退也没有逃跑，反而像被钉在原地似的望着一步一步逼近的陌生人，仿佛看到了某种近乎于奇迹的景象。传单被遗忘了，喧闹的街头静止了。他的眼睛里有一种还没有认命、仍想要有所改变的人才会有的光，溺水之人眼中尚未泯灭的希望。Graves甚至用不着开口就已经赢得了他，尽管后来的发展与设想的不太一样。  
　　许多不了解Graves的人用不近人情、不择手段形容他们眼中的安全部长，他们并没有全错，但他毕竟不是铁石心肠。当他发现男孩的生活远比想象中更艰难，无法坐视不理。不管怎么样，不能让Credence的伤和咕咕叫的肚子影响调查进度对吧？  
　　为了不妨碍对方白天发放指定数量的传单，Graves将会面的时间从早晨改到了傍晚。如果男孩又被以匪夷所思的理由责打或挨饿，就用魔法治疗伤口并带他露天餐馆填饱肚子，说说有趣的故事或者悄悄用几个不值一提的小法术博对方一笑。  
　　Credence不那么难过或焦虑的时候，也会讲些关于麻鸡生活的见闻，有些耸人听闻，有些匪夷所思，有些令Graves得费点儿劲才能忍住不捧腹大笑。  
　　有一次他们聊到初见时的情景，Credence告诉他：“您是第一个‘看到’我的人。”  
　　也就是那一刻，Graves发现他对男孩的感情早已不止是利用，恐怕只有梅林才知道什么时候，Credence走进了他高筑的心墙。  
　　他猜测Credence多多少少用他替代了父亲的位置。这不奇怪，这就是他最初的计划。有什么比一个能让人想起父亲的形象更适合用来接近迷途的孩子呢。何况他比Credence年长整整二十岁，如果当初选择像其他Omega一样的生活方式，他的孩子差不多也该有这般大了。  
　　麻鸡有句话叫“搬起石头砸自己的脚”，用在这再适合不过了。因为打心眼里Graves不再希望被Credence当作父亲，更没有将对方看成自己的孩子。恰恰相反，他希望帮助Credence摆脱不符合年龄的“孩子气”，扫除阴霾，发挥隐藏的潜力，成为他本该成为的健康聪颖，体面优雅的成年人，一个在心智上能与自己平起平坐的男人——到了那个时候，如果Credence愿意，或许……或许他们之间的关系还能有更亲密的定义。  
　　他没有透露或写下过这些隐秘的想法（就像他是个Omega的事），比任何人都清楚只有锁在墙里的秘密才是不会曝露的秘密。  
　　随着越来越来多的线索证明Mary Lou Barebone只是个虚张声势的女人，神秘破坏事件也突然销声匿迹，他开始分出精力深入调查Credence的身世来历。花掉的时间比预计久，期间还不得不动用了各种关系，而最终的结果大大出乎意料。Credence的亲生母亲不但是名女巫，且来自一个在欧洲魔法界极有名望地位的古老家族。  
　　为了保护男孩，他藏起了那些证据，想等了结了“第二萨勒姆”的案子，将一切安排妥当再告知对方。没想到仅仅过了三天，他就在见完Credence回家的路上遭遇了Grindelwald的袭击。  
　　获救。治疗。通过各项测试摆脱国会特派人员的监控花了大半年，幸好他们并不干涉他爱喝茶的老习惯。终于能够独处后，他读到的第一个“新闻”是美国魔法国会向英国方面要求停止庇护并移交“逃脱制裁的默然者”。他犹豫过，但最终还是将关于Credence身世的文件加密发送给了Theseus Scamander。很快，还没等他恢复办公，便听说主席阁下撤销了要求。  
　　此后Graves再也没有允许自己关注过后续消息，把那段时光打包埋葬在他的墙下。Grindelwald的所作所为几乎毁了他奋斗半生的荣誉、生活、事业，地位，为了重新赢回失去的尊敬和信任，他必须比过去付出更多。当Credence在世界的另一头成长蜕变时，他却只是倾尽了全力原地踏步。  
　　此时此刻他坐在这里，看着眼前的Alpha——自信、强大、美丽——Credence终于梦想成真，成为一个能掌握自己的命运并拥有未来的男人，然而这一切与Graves毫无关系。他不是发现Credence真实力量的人，不是引导他将那力量用于正途的人，不是在他被追捕时救护他的人，更不是帮助他寻获自我并在短短五年里脱胎换骨的人。  
　　甚至更糟。自从Credence开始出入安全部，Graves每次见到他便会想起被Grindelwald囚禁的那两个星期。理智说不是对方的错，但那改变不了Credence依然是整场噩梦中最令他痛不欲生的一段。当他问Credence为什么加入安全部时，他更想问的是——  
　　你究竟为什么回来？  
　　看到这张脸难道不会让你想起那个欺骗背叛你的人吗？  
　　你还想从我这里得到什么？  
　　为什么这么晚。  
　　Grindelwald犯下的罪行。Grindelwald操纵Credence对他的羞辱。他与Credence曾经拥有过的。他们本来可能拥有的……  
　　Credence怎么还能这么冷静，甚至露出只能解释为满足的表情。他怎么敢？  
　　Graves终于意识到Credence其实是最不适合的人选，可他已经在这了，而Graves再也无法告诉自己一切都还好了。嘴里的苦味让他想诅咒，如果这是发情期情绪不稳的作用，那就是吧！  
　　他从桌后起身，幅度太大力量太猛，椅子腿拖过木头地板发出刺耳的声响。  
　　Credence一惊，上半身和右腿下意识地往前一动，尽管立刻克制住了，但已经被Graves的眼睛捕捉得一清二楚。这还远远不够，他紧盯着对方，绕过办公桌。“帮我个忙，Credence。”  
　　“当然，任何事，先、部长先生。”  
　　任何事？Graves勾起嘴角露出个凌厉的笑容，径直侵入Credence的个人空间。现在他能够看到裂痕了——微微闪烁的眼神，翕动的鼻翼，抿直的嘴唇和移动的喉结——这就对了。他还是没有停下。  
　　“先生？”  
　　Credence开始往后退，Graves步步紧逼，一前一后他们半步不落，仿佛某种奇异的舞蹈。Credence的后背撞上大门，他明显的瑟缩了下，但已无处可逃。  
　　再一次，Graves欺近身。他们之间只剩寸许之遥，年轻Alpha的呼吸一下下喷在他的脸上。与怒火毫无关系的热意在他的腹部团聚，他还没有湿，但已经感觉到了两腿间越来越重的潮气。就算Credence那极佳的观察力突然消失得无影无踪，也该闻到了。  
　　“我需要你在……私人事务上的协助。”他凑到Credence耳边，故意在对方的鼻子下露出颈侧。  
　　几乎同时，Credence的呼吸粗重起来，浓烈的Alpha气息排山倒海涌向将Graves团团笼罩。两只微微颤抖的手攀上Graves的腰，小心翼翼地往上再往上直到将他压进胸膛上，一小声叹息在他的头顶散开，暴露了主人的情绪。  
　　“任何事，为了您。”  
　　“那么我有三个条件。”他勉强直起身，才这么点功夫就脚下发软可不是好迹象。“不泄露。不提问。不标记。你能办到？”  
　　Credence全身一僵，然后声音冲出来。“我可以！”他差点被自己的口水呛到，“如果您不放心，我可以用牢不可——”  
　　Graves竖起食指抵住他的嘴唇，Alpha倒抽一口气，未说出口的话戛然而止。  
　　“你的条件？”  
　　Credence胡乱的摇头，满面通红似乎快要不能呼吸了，长到脖子的头发沾着汗水糊得脸颊上都是。这会他看起来倒有点像当年的男孩了。  
　　“没有？你不想对我撒谎对吗，Credence？”Graves摆手隔空打开门。突然失去背后的支撑，年轻的Alpha连退两步才在走廊里稳住重心。“好好想想。今天晚上猫头鹰叫过三声后来见我。”  
　　“我——”Credence似乎想要辩解，他停顿了片刻低下头让头发掩住表情。“是，先生。”  
　　大门在他们之间砰然合上。Graves闭上眼深深吸入Alpha的气息。  
　　许久，走廊里才又响起了脚步声。


	2. Chapter 2

　　晚饭后Graves靠在沙发上闭目养神，没想到却睡着了。  
　　他做了一个许久未做过的梦，醒来时紧攒着扶手热汗淋漓，毛毯一半遮着膝盖一半耷拉在脚边。地毯上阴影如鬼魅般扭曲舞动，他恍惚地低头看着，汗水划过鼻翼唇角尝到了咸味，仍有一小部分意识滞留于梦中黑暗的地窖里。  
　　不是都结束了吗？  
　　正这么想着，壁炉里一串柴木燃烧爆裂的“劈啪”声吸引了他的注意，也将他彻底惊醒过来，才发现原来是夜风不断从没合紧的落地窗泄进室内，带动了两片纱帘在黯淡昏黄的火光中飘来荡去。然而Graves一点也不觉得冷，相反他皮肤滚烫，欲望的热潮在体内咆哮翻滚，两腿间一片湿滑。  
　　凄厉的鸮啼远远传来。茶水的药效过了，猫头鹰才刚刚叫响第二声。  
　　他挥手熄灭炉火关上窗，再次陷进沙发。自从获救后Graves没敢断过药物，长期禁欲似乎使发情期比以往来得更急更猛烈。颤栗随着这个想法窜过身体，他应该感到忧虑的，可或许是独自支撑得太久太疲惫，顺从本能将自己交给一个Alpha掌控简直是种无法抗拒的诱惑。尤其那个Alpha是Credence，不是某个面目模糊不值得记住名字的陌生人。  
　　想起年轻的Alpha，更多的体液从Graves的后穴往外泌出。他侧头贴在靠垫上磨蹭脸颊，微凉的布面没几下便被喘息熏得潮热了，一个画面忽地跃进脑海——  
　　他和Credence在安全部的走廊里相遇，点头致意擦肩而过，前后不到十秒无甚出奇之处。可是现在，许多先前没有注意的细节骤然鲜活起来。当时的Credence似乎刚出完外勤，大衣和马甲抓在手里，脸色微红有点喘，额头上泛着微光，眉眼间难掩兴奋。错身的刹那，Graves闻到了些许淡淡的汗水味。合身的西裤将年轻人那尺寸惊人的下身勾勒得一清二楚，他的眼神更是热烈专注，即使拐过了转角仍能感觉到背上残留的温度。  
　　Graves咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟，现在回忆这些不但毫无助益，反倒像是火上浇油。他又湿又硬 ，居家裤被阴茎高高顶起一块，裤裆的布料黏糊糊地贴合着皮肤，大股体液还在从穴口涌出来，多得夹都夹不住。  
　　他下意识地伸手去摸担心弄脏沙发，没想到就这么个简单的按压，快感便强烈得让脑袋里“嗡”的一下几近空白。无处宣泄的热浪在体内横冲直撞威胁着冲破皮肤的束缚，他弯下腰夹紧小臂大口大口呼吸，整个人抽紧成一团瑟瑟发抖。可是时间还早，他不可能这样强忍到Credence出现，哪怕办到了，Credence碰触他的瞬间，他大概就会因为过于激烈的高潮昏死过去，或者做出些令自己余生蒙羞的事来。  
　　Graves不是刚刚分化的雏儿，心知肚明发情期内被交配的Omega本就没有尊严可言，到了最后剩下的永远只有渴望被一遍遍占有的本能。然而今天不一样，会把他压在身下使用的不是其他人。Credence，那个曾经将他视作英雄、仅有的依靠，向他诉说憧憬未来的年轻人，当发现剥离了外壳后的Graves与其他Omega并没有什么两样，会如何看待他？  
　　五年前类似的情况在Grindelwald一手操纵下差点把Graves逼疯，现在他又自己将自己陷入了几乎同样的境地。可是梅林啊，或许他的某一部分自那之后就崩坏了，否则为什么他似乎又感觉到了刀面贴着下体划过的冰凉，为什么耻辱的记忆没有让身体冷却下来，反而想要更多。  
　　他用颤抖的手把裤头拉至大腿，半托半圈住阴茎轻轻抚弄。自慰解决不了发情带来的热潮，但至少能稍稍疏解压力。实际上他不在乎，只要能暂时将那些念头抛开就行。  
　　他闭上眼，黑暗是最好的遮羞布，要是耳朵里的血液澎湃能把其他的声音也盖过去就更好了。可是切断视觉也令Graves产生了种两腿间摸索的手不属于自己的幻想，并因此变得更加敏感，前液不断地从阴茎顶端的小孔溢出，随着手指的动作将整根柱身和下方的囊袋抹湿，黏糊的水声越来越响亮。  
　　“唔……唔、嗯！”他从鼻子里哼哼，几乎能在舌尖尝到高潮的滋味，但他的身体依然不满足，前方不断冲高的快感让另一个没能得到慰藉的部位更痒更骚动。  
　　还没等脑袋反应过来，他已经侧身躺下，另只手从后方滑进股间——那感觉就像摸进了一包破开的热水，到处湿漉漉热乎乎。大量的体液漫过他的手指、掌心，连手腕也沾到不少。他的穴口仿佛预见了即将到来的极乐，一下下收缩着，将过多的液体挤出股沟。它们滑过臀尖往下流淌，不一会连沙发套都湿了一大滩。  
　　Graves了解自己的身体，两根手指直插到底不会有任何问题，偏偏这个时候他犹豫了。  
　　Omega的本能在脑袋里斥责这行为无异于当面羞辱他的Alpha。没错，对遵循传统并且已有配偶的Omega们来说确实如此，可这没有道理，因为他没有配偶，并且能肯定Credence被操纵的那次也没有对他进行标记。两个声音在他的脑袋里激斗，一方不顾一切的渴望被插入，另一方则坚持等候Alpha的到来，又一同命令他屈服，把被欲望蒸的晕晕乎乎的思绪搅得混乱不堪。  
　　他硬得生痛，整个人像要烧起来了。其他的都可以等待，他的身体等不了了。  
　　他将食指和中指并到一起摩擦穴口，电流般的快感让他轻声叫了出来，差点当场缴械。一开始他还有余力配合着套弄前方的性器，但几次指尖在移动中不经意地刺进穴口后，他就不得不将沾着前液的手指塞进嘴里咬住，阻止越来越高昂的呻吟。很久以前，父亲就教他要在床上控制音量，避免Alpha们过于兴奋……操，他不需要在这个时候想起父亲。  
　　不知不觉Graves已半趴在沙发上，全部的心神沉醉于追逐穴口不断扩散的酥麻感，他的身体越挺越直，连脚趾都蹦得紧紧的顶到了另一头的扶手。伴随快感蜂拥，体内深处愈发空虚。被大力摩擦的穴口热得烫手，一次次徒劳的收缩，企图绞紧并不存在的Alpha。他的手腕开始因为狂乱的重复动作酸软，可他停不下来，只好借助扭动腰身将后穴压向自己的手指，没想到这么一来，原本前方被冷落的性器也在沙发套的绒面上来回拖动摩擦。被前后同时传来的快感夹击，他什么都不知道了，一把抓住阴茎，连套弄都来不及就都射在了沙发的靠背上。  
　　之后他的脑袋里一片空白，整整几分钟只能保持高潮时的姿势瘫软在那儿，唯有后方的入口仍不死心的抽搐着。余韵尚未彻底平息，下一波欲潮又已抬头，囊袋传来的压力使他的阴茎再度颤巍巍的半勃了，不，它根本没有软下来过。不过至少在下一次屈服之前，Graves还有一点时间。  
　　他手脚打颤，为了尽量不碰到敏感部位，光起身又花了点时间。沙发彻底毁了，居家服也一样，不过这些问题都可以留到天亮后再解决。他扒掉湿答答的衣裤团起来扔到沙发上，用清洁咒简单的清理了下身，换上干净的睡袍，最后将茶几上的大杯凉水一饮而尽。  
　　可惜等Graves回到卧室时，他的阴茎又完全硬了，体液顺着大腿向膝盖蔓延，睡袍的后摆自然也没能幸免。他笨拙的分着腿爬上床，一边诅咒自己为什么不订个早点的时间，一边对抗把枕头塞进两腿间的冲动。  
　　终于，终于，就在这个时候，窗外的猫头鹰叫响了第三声。  
  
　　Credence晚到了几分钟。看得出他精心修饰过仪容，半长的头发梳理得整齐光亮，身穿全套簇新行头一副精英气派，唯有不稳的声线和上下移动的喉结出卖了他。  
　　“先生，你……你换了住处。”  
　　他当然换了住处，原先的房子到处是Grindelwald留下的痕迹，没有咒语能将它们彻底抹净。Graves想苦笑，不过一张开嘴呻吟先溜了出来。就在门打开前他又高潮了次，可是随着Credence的到来，空气中弥漫的Alpha气息使他的身体不仅没有感到疲惫或一丁点儿放松，反而更加兴奋激动。他卧在刚弄出来的污秽中，睡袍的上半身压在手臂下，衣摆则撩到了腰际，仅靠一根腰带维系，好似某种祭坛上的祭品，任何一个Alpha会毫不犹豫的过来占有他，然而Credence还是抓着门把手一动不动，甚至企图用说话分散注意力。  
　　“这一带不太好找，否则我可以早点到——没有责怪的意思，先生，我的意思是……”  
　　他说得越多Graves就越恼火。今晚他们见面的目的只有一个，为什么Credence还在拖延时间？难道是想要Graves先开口求他？那他可就打错主意了。  
　　至少在彻底被本能控制前，Graves才是命令、操纵和引诱的大师。这是一场必将由欲望获得胜利的战斗，但他更有经验而且也没什么可失去的了。既然年轻的Alpha不打算好好扮演角色，那就瞧瞧他能抵抗多久吧。  
　　Credence的语速越来越快。“大门到这有十五道防护咒，我破了两道才发现您为我留在门厅引路的袖扣我可以补好咒语，要是——”  
　　可恶。Graves不再犹豫，将两根手指塞进后穴直没到指根。从门口传来的说话声戛然而止，被近乎窒息的抽气替代。他闭着眼无暇理会，快要被顺着脊椎上激窜的快感击晕了。空虚已久的内壁绞紧手指收缩蠕动，在Alpha的眼皮底下如此不敬的挑衅行为意外地成了最强劲的催情剂，要不是刚刚射过，他十有八九已经被自己的手指操出来了。  
　　床忽地一震。  
　　他昏昏沉沉睁开眼，发现Credence不知何时冲到了床边，膝盖正撞在床架上。年轻人恍若未觉，居高临下紧盯着他。空气中的Alpha气息又浓郁了数倍，他仰起脖颈贪婪地呼吸，半抬臀部好让对方看清楚被撑开的穴口。  
　　“先生！”Credence满头大汗，双手在身侧紧握成拳，不断左右交换身体重心，像一头被拴住脖子无法冲向猎物或逃离陷阱的野生动物。  
　　Graves几乎心软了，深知保持冷静自制对“默然者”而言有多么重要，然而此时此刻他只想看到年轻的Alpha为他失控，乃至疯狂。这太自私了，内疚令他再一次闭上眼睛，可是他的身体另有主张，而Graves无法反抗它。陷入发情期的热潮中太久太深，身旁又是多年来唯一想要的Alpha，他不但不会反抗，并且势在必得。  
　　他笨拙的翻身仰躺，连续高潮让下半身有种麻木虚脱的感觉。空气炽热得仿佛随时会燃烧起来，Graves无需睁眼，仅凭上方愈发沉重的呼吸声就知道Alpha的视线片刻不曾离开过。这鼓舞了他，他试着把腿分得再开些，姿势改变使得后穴里的手指被压到更深处，他的性器抖动了一下又挺立起来。  
　　Credence连叫了他好几声，声音虚弱颤抖得辨识不清。他没有理会，抽出手指拉断黏连的银丝，将带出来的淫水涂抹在股间和大腿内侧，同时绞紧后穴将更多体液从内部挤出来，让它们漫过他的手掌，沾湿下方的床单。  
　　当他再一次摸向后方的入口时，Credence终于扣住了他的手腕。“先生，我有话要告诉你。”与强有力的手劲不同，年轻人听起来快要哭了。一个荒谬的想法掠过Graves的脑海，这不可能，他下意识否决了它，但不知道为什么还是问出了口。  
　　“你反悔了？”  
　　“当然没有！”Credence拔高音量，“我说过我会为您做任何事！我是真心的，先生。我只是……我只是有话要告诉你，我早就该告诉你了，可是我不敢，我怕你听了以后再也不想见我……”  
　　啊。“你想到条件了？”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　短暂的错愕后Credence几乎跳起来，脸涨得通红，又气又急又是委屈。“没有条件！我愿意为你做任何事，没有任何条件！要我说多少遍都可以，你为什么就是听不到呢。我发过誓不会再让你失望的。”  
　　Omega的本能在尖叫，呵斥Graves不该触怒Alpha，必须立刻恳求原谅。他咬紧牙关强行把这股冲动压下去，他需要确定，需要答案，远比他愿意承认的更迫切。“为什么？”  
　　“你是我的一切，先生。我只想要一切你愿意给我的东西。”  
　　年轻人连眼圈都急红了，脸上却透着种孤注一掷的人才会有的惨然和平静，仿佛真的相信Graves会因此“再也不想见他”。傻小子。他是真心的，Graves看得出来，问题是他不知道自己为什么直到现在才明白。他渴望的东西从始至终都在那里，只等他伸手。于是他伸手了——一把拽住Credence的领结将人拉下来。  
　　“那你还等什么？”他咬住对方的嘴唇，命令道，“干我。”  
　　Credence抽咽着顺势将他推倒。这么近的距离下，浓烈的Alpha气息几乎要将Graves溺毙。他向上挺身，就着Credence的裤子上磨蹭性器，将前液在崭新的西裤上沾得到处都是，标示属于他的领土。Credence也硬了，火热坚挺的欲望就贴着他的大腿搏动，烫得人心旌荡漾。他松开Credence的嘴唇，伸出舌头一下下舔上面破皮的口子。“快点。今晚我是你的了，Alpha。”  
　　Credence的眼泪还挂在鼻尖上，小口小口吸着气不知道是痛的还是太激动，接着他的目光突然锐利起来，像是脑袋里的某根弦终于崩断了。  
　　“我的！”随着这声宣告，他扑下来隔着裤裆将阴茎顶进Graves的股间。  
　　Graves仰头吟叫，Credence的力道太大了，把他整个人压得往后倒陷进床垫，他的大腿被掰开到难以置信的程度，每一次布料擦过穴口，激烈的快感便将更高昂的喘息和呻吟逼出他的嘴巴。他太大声了，可是一点儿也不在乎。Credence急切地凑过来堵他的嘴，当他们的嘴唇没有贴着彼此吮吸舔舐时，用一切机会呢喃他的名字，“先生，Graves，Percival”，一遍又一遍像最虔诚的祷告。  
　　这感觉好极了，这感觉像是赢，比Graves所能想象的更美妙。不过Credence的衣服几乎还整整齐齐的穿在身上，这可太讨厌了。眼下不是拖拖拉拉的时候，Graves的屁股需要Alpha的阴茎，现在就要。  
　　他不知道从哪里生出来一股力气，抬起腿夹住Credence的腰，一边扭动一边抓住对方的领口胡乱拉扯。在得到了答案之后，Omega的本能亦爆发了。穴口上的摩擦仿佛火上浇油，不但止不了深处的痒，相反过激的欲望令他眼前阵阵模糊，只想被爱抚，被填满。  
　　不等他再次开口催促，Credence将他的双腕并到一起压制在上方。他恼火地踢腿，手腕上钳制的力量又加重几分。Alpha的强势让他的本能喜极而泣，几乎要替代他掌握这具身体。他的腰先软了，腿无力的左右分开滑落回床上。Credence用另一只手抽走他的睡袍腰带，拿在手里若有所思。  
　　Graves的心脏狂跳起来，惊慌、预感和某种扭曲黑暗的渴望如同闪电击中了他。“你敢。”他警告道，可惜被掌控的姿势和虚软的声音听起来更像是讨饶。  
　　Credence放下腰带，低头吻他的眼角。“我不需要这个。先生已经把自己给我了。是我的了。”  
　　等等，他们对他的话的理解好像不太一样？不过Graves没来得及提出异议，就被眼前的景象吸引了全部的注意。  
　　Credence飞快的脱掉了大衣、马甲、衬衫……直到露出赤裸的胸膛。尽管脸颊上的泪痕还没干透，但任何人看着眼前强壮自信的Alpha，都不会把他跟许多年前那个举止畏缩的男孩联系到一起，然而不管过去还是现在，他看着Graves的眼神没有变过，始终是那么地渴求、依恋和信赖，他的心就暴露在世人面前与他们相识时并无二致，即使为此被利用、受了伤，差点灰飞烟灭也没有过掩饰。  
　　Graves眨掉眼眶里的潮气，自觉该说点什么，可是他太习惯隐藏柔软那一面了，到这个时候反而有些无措，只能曲起膝盖用行动向Alpha敞开自己。  
　　不过对Credence而言似乎已经够了，原先不慌不忙的动作开始急躁，最后索性用魔法变掉了皮带，扯开裤头的时候他顿了顿，沾了点Graves流在他裤子上的液体塞进嘴里品尝。  
　　“先生总是这么湿吗？”  
　　Graves的脑袋轰得一下，脸颊都快烧起来了，想训他又说不出话来。Credence 还嫌不够羞耻似的，贴到耳朵边喷吐着炙热的气息追问：“下午在办公室里也是吗，我走了以后想着我的时候？我来之前先生自慰了吧。天啊，你摸摸。先生的水把床单都浸透了，不知道的人会以为‘您’尿了床的。”  
　　他的眼泪终究还是流了下来，只是没到达发际就被吮去了。Credence再次吻住他，舌头顶开嘴唇深入潮热的内部，模仿性器抽插的动作搅弄。淫液的味道在Graves唇齿间扩散，他溃不成军节节败退，只能从鼻子和喉咙里发出来细小的呜咽声，不及吞咽的口水不住从嘴角流出，沿着脸颊往下淌。熟悉的空白感逐渐将他笼罩，肩背使不上力，下身却越绷越紧，阴茎夹在两人之间，顶端泊泊吐着前液像是为Credence的话作证，再这样高潮一次——没有Alpha的阴茎和结——他会死的。  
　　一双有力的手握住他的腰胯，把他下半身从床上提起。Credence的阴茎挤进他的后穴，不容反抗地，毫不停歇地，没有给他适应的机会，狠狠直插到底。  
　　“啊，啊——！”Graves反手揪紧脑袋上方的床单哭叫。太大了，太痛了，但是这一刻他愿意用任何东西换取这种疼痛，因为他终于完整了。Credence的阴茎比想象的还要粗长，像烙铁一样打进他的内部，将他钉在床上承受Alpha给予的一切，直到每一处空虚和皱褶都被填满、展平。  
　　他就是欲潮上小船，每当要在巨浪中迷失的时候，Alpha的抽插便会将他带上更高的浪尖。他的身体越来越轻，连意识都开始朦胧，只有不断被摩擦的内壁还拼命绞住入侵者追逐快感的巅峰。他抬起脖子看到Credence一次次没进体内，几乎把他的穴口撑成了个湿淋淋的肉洞。当Alpha的阴茎抽离时，强烈的排出感让Graves头皮发麻连脖子都缩了起来，他的穴口却连闭合都办不到就又被下一轮的入侵延展至极致。  
　　他抱住Credence，指甲在对方的后背上留下一道道红色的痕迹，狂乱地催促他的Alpha再快一点，更粗暴些，他能承受的了。他就快到了，就差一点。  
　　“我才是发号施令的人，Omega。”Credence怒吼道，“我决定如何满足你的身体。”放在其他任何时候，Credence绝不敢这么对他说话，他也不会容忍如此无礼的言辞。但是现在一切都不一样了，现在欲望和本能主宰了他们。当Graves被干得连哭声都快发不出来的时候，面对Alpha的强势支配，他唯一的反应就是一声狂喜的抽咽。  
　　他们身下的床单被汗水和体液弄得一糊涂，他的呼吸则比床单还凌乱。Credence的抽插仿佛没有尽头，把他的脑袋顶撞得一片空白，只有他的舌头和嘴巴还在乞求，即使Credence的阴茎反复摩擦过那一点，身体受不了过激的快感反射性地想要蜷缩起来，他仍然嘶哑地求着更多，更多！  
　　突然后穴里的性器撤了出去，巨大的空虚感令Graves毫无章法的摇着头，泪水四溅。“Credence，Credence……”  
　　 “翻身趴好，先生。”  
　　他继续摇头，他根本感觉不到自己的腿了，怎么可能办得到。Credence用拇指按住他的嘴唇，哄道：“听话。”  
　　这两个字像有实体般抽中了Graves。他晕头转向，手脚自己动了起来，遵照Alpha的命令翻身跪趴到床上，头压低屁股高高翘起，做好继续被享用的准备。然而Credence没有如他所愿地干进来，甚至有一两秒钟连周围的空气都凝固了似的。  
　　有什么地方不太对劲，可是Graves那颗快要烧糊的脑袋找不出原因，好在很快Credence又有了动作，伸手按住他的后腰。他们的大腿贴靠在一起，皮肤与皮肤的亲密接触令他更加难耐，本能地摇摆腰臀催促身后的Alpha。他的囊袋沉甸甸的垂在两腿之间，阴茎翘得几乎贴到自己的小腹上，得不到满足的欲望简直快要成为折磨了。  
　　Credence的手顺着他的脊椎向上，也将更多体重压向他，姿势的改变使得Graves的后穴毫无遮挡的贴在Alpha的阴茎上。他全身的血液都向那一小圈褶皱涌去，内部还松软着保持不久前被操开填满的形状，穴口已然一下下紧缩抽搐，试图再次夹住带来欢愉的Alpha。他太沉醉于欲望的海洋，以至于当背上的手指沿着某些横七竖八凹凸不平的东西摩挲，才终于反应过来Credence在摸什么。  



	3. Chapter 3

　　别碰。Graves僵住了。  
　　他背上的疤痕来自五年前遭Grindelwald绑架期间。被囚禁第二周恰逢他的发情期，虽竭力掩饰身体变化，但Omega发情时独有的气味还是向两名负责看守的Alpha——两个他平日里能不费吹灰之力解决的无名小卒——暴露了真实情况。  
　　噩梦开始了。他们扒光他的衣服，亵玩他的身体，遭到反抗时用魔杖挟裹魔法鞭打、烙烫、电击作为惩罚，以他在地板上翻滚抽搐的模样取乐解闷。暗无天日的地窖里，时间也仿佛失去了意义。当欲望终于压过施虐心，认定失血过多和Omega的本能已使Graves彻底失去威胁后，他们为谁先上他发生了争执，而他抓住这唯一仅有的机会杀掉其中一名Alpha，并重创了另一个。  
　　如果Graves足够坚毅刚强，他就应该能及时逃离地窖，那么后来的许多事也不会发生了，魔法界不至于面临全体暴露的危险，Credence不会差点丧命远走他乡，可他失败了。他好不容易爬到地窖的楼梯口，门恰巧从外面打开。他的心往下沉，抬起头看到张和自己一模一样的脸。  
　　Grindelwald打量了他几眼，移形进入地窖深处。Graves这才发现门口还站着个人：Credence。男孩面无表情挡着门，没有焦点的眼睛从始至终定在前方某个不存在的点上，显然被用魔法控制了。  
　　他试图惊醒对方，可是连续数天的发情、折磨以及逃脱失败的绝望耗尽了Graves，他抓着Credence的裤管瘫软下来，呼吸间尽是浓烈的Alpha气息，甚至还在那里头找到了他自己的气味——与Credence的缱绻缠绕难分你我，只有Omega被标记后才会在Alpha的气息中留下这样的痕迹。他的本能狂喜地宣布这就是他的Alpha，令他短短几秒钟湿了一地，可是男孩毫无反应。  
　　不一会Grindelwald怒气冲冲回到门口，一把拽起他。Graves从披着他的容貌、衣物和气味的黑巫师身上竟也捕捉到了属于Credence的气息。他周围的世界开始崩塌，总算明白过来变成他后也受发情期所困的Grindelwald利用了谁，毁掉了什么。  
　　他又被拖回不久前遭受凌辱的地方，本来还在呻吟的那个Alpha守卫已经没了气息。“别担心，Percival。我没兴趣做这两个渣滓想做的事，”Grindelwald看了眼Credence，用亲切过头的语气宣布，“也不打算让我们的男孩来做，啊，根据我的小发现，或许用‘别失望’更合适些？我们也没有必要再多添伤口了，现有的足够让你在获救前流血致死。不过既然亲爱的Credence已经来了，让我们来玩个小游戏，也好帮你记记清楚自己究竟是个什么玩意。你一定会喜欢的，毕竟这是你生平第一次能一边发情一边亲近想要的Alpha。我没有说错吧？”  
　　他从喉咙里发出怒吼的声音，Grindelwald大笑。  
　　“Percival，Percival！你真是个相当有意思的人。如果你不是Omega，换个时间换个地点，我有种预感我们能谈得来。所以在这里我给你个忠告：省点力气，不要做蠢事。”黑巫师冷下脸，与先前的张狂肆意判若两人，“只要你说你接受应得的惩罚，我会用清洁咒抹掉你的那些脏东西，只留下伤口。等魔法部找到你的尸体时，不怎么好看，我承认，不过至少你会被当成个受刑致死的Alpha——一个英雄下葬，你和你家族的荣誉将得以继续在美国魔法史中闪光。你说呢？”  
　　很长一段时间Graves没有回答，他太热也太虚弱，但这并没有阻碍他在Grindelwald身上发现耻辱、破损的骄傲，被践踏的尊严，怨恨等等无比熟悉的东西。Credence依然不言不语地呆立在一旁。某种过于复杂连他自己也无法理清的情绪帮助他逼出了声音。  
　　“有生以来第一个发情期感觉如何，Grindelwald？我能想象你一开始多么笃定能靠自己熬过去，最后却不得不带着那一身‘脏东西’承认失败。不是你找到了Credence。他找到了你，不，他找到了我。你把我当成潜入魔法部的工具，对他而言你也只是个工具而已。你心里清楚，你不是他真正想要的人。”  
　　Grindelwald脸上变色。Graves喘了口气，继续用另两样他熟悉的东西：虚假的自信和伪装的坚强武装自己。“我这一辈都是Omega，我对标记的了解远胜于你。恢复真身导致标记失效之前，你无法离开他超过一天，因为他想要的人不是你嫉恨得快要疯了，可却连用他的性命威胁的话我都说不出口。为了你好，我劝你省点力气，玩你想玩的游戏。毕竟这是用多么大的牺牲换来的机会，呵，为了‘更大的利益’！”他的最后一句话为胸口上换来一脚。  
　　“我暂时杀不了他，你说得没错。不过，我可以决定他记不记得你眼下的可怜样。这难道不更有趣吗？”  
　　不。  
　　Grindelwald将Credence推到他身上，在他们之间丢下一把银刀。“开始吧，男孩。”  
　　不要！  
　　Graves手脚并用往前爬，却被单手摁住后颈制止，与欲望没有关系的颤抖控制了他的身体。  
　　“没有人能再伤害你了，先生。”一个声音试图穿透噩梦将他带回现实。  
　　他用手臂挡住脸。他怎么会忘记了这些，他能欺骗得了谁？每一次Graves自以为刀枪不入的时候，现实又会给他一巴掌，就像Grindelwald说的，教他认清自己究竟是个什么玩意。  
　　“我会保护你，先生。”Credence自身后拉开他的手，“别躲。让我‘看到’你。你从第一天就看到了我，让我也‘看到’你。”  
　　Credence的吻落在他背上温柔得不可思议，绵绵密密将黑暗驱尽，他却哭得更凶了，眼泪收也收不住，都得怪这该死的发情期。没有人像这样亲吻过Graves的身体。他对母亲基本没有印象，只知道她被“肃清者”所害。父亲在他分化为Omega之前，几乎将所有精力放在清除“肃清者”的行动中，所以极少见面。等他分化后虽然他们相处的时间多了，但气氛永远是尴尬僵硬的。他有过惺惺相惜的同窗，也培养出一群忠心耿耿的下属，然而因为身份的关系，最终还是选择了隐藏自我，将他们挡在了安全距离之外。  
　　只有Credence不一样，初识时他是那么迷茫无助，Graves的戒心从未在他面前警醒过，乃至很长时间里都没有真切的意识到对方早已是个分化过的Alpha。他的墙对男孩形如同虚设，他不知道Credence还想看到什么，因为他早就被对方看尽了，从里到外，从最好的到最坏的，无所遁形。  
　　“你不需要一个人承担这些。”  
　　可这是Graves唯一懂得的办法。他想回答，Credence偏偏选择这个时候干进来，把他的声音都撞成了细弱的呻吟。他仍然被摁着后颈，Credence又用另一只手抓握住他的胯部。  
　　“我知道你能办得到，可是这不意味着你得独自面对。让我帮你，先生，让我来。”  
　　Credence的口才比过去好了很多，他恍惚地想着，心脏像是要被融化了似的。来自Alpha的禁锢不但没有带来恐惧，反而让他放松下来觉得安全。他不需要担心任何事，做任何事，只要接受给予的一切。等Credence又贴过来亲他眉眼的时候，他反握住颈背上的那只手点了点头。  
　　年轻人高兴得语无伦次，颠来倒去说“谢谢你，先生”和“我不会让你失望的”。他用力夹紧后穴，拉着Alpha一起再度坠入欲潮的漩涡。  
　　快感卷土重来，来势更盛。床吱吱嘎嘎摇得像要散架，Credence抽送的力量顶得他在床上来回移动，全靠腰胯上的手和后穴里的阴茎保持下身的高度。从Credence嘴里吐出的字句变成了“先生太紧了”，“为我湿成这样”，“先生好香，先生是最好的”。他臊得全身通红，却又为Alpha的认可和夸奖陶醉不已，体液一波一波随着对方的抽插溢出穴口，漏得到处都是。  
　　长久积累的快感冲向临界点，高潮近在咫尺，Graves的眼前只剩下一片白光，囊袋抽紧，内部包裹着Alpha的阴茎阵阵痉挛——  
　　没想到Credence竟在这时候松开他的脖子，向下圈住他的性器根部收紧手指，硬生生将他从极乐的顶点拽回来。他尖叫着撕扯床单，在Alpha身下甩头扭动。可叫声和徒劳的挣扎反而让Credence更激动失控，抽插的力量几近狂暴，连床头都被带动撞向墙，发出沉闷的“砰砰”声。  
　　Graves全身的神经都像是被点燃了，没有一处不是敏感点，前液失禁了似的往下淌就是射不出来，这太过了，他力尽的瘫软下来，挂在Alpha的阴茎上抽泣，听到自己语不成声的乞求着高潮的许可。  
　　“再等等，我们一起。”  
　　他等不了，他要死了。Credence整根抽出阴茎再狠狠地尽根顶入他的身体，一次、一次，又一次。他被操干得眼神涣散，嘴巴大张合不起来，趴在被自己的口水、眼泪、汗水和体液浸透的床单上，几乎有种被从身后操进了喉咙的错觉。他想告诉Credence他要被他弄坏了，可是Omega的本能不在乎这些，即使被拒绝释放的快感已经把它们的主人折磨的眼前发黑，他的后穴仍然不顾一切地再次收缩夹紧，迎合讨好屁股里那根火热粗长让他欲死欲活的肉棒。Credence吼叫起来，阴茎操进难以想象的深处，终于在又一次贯穿时突入那个只有Omega才有的器官，将滚热的种子激射进他的子宫。  
　　他被烫得全身抽搐，涕泪横流，连反应都做不出来。与此同时卡住他阴茎的手终于松开了，扁平的指甲划过他的腰侧，留下几道火辣辣的印记。“跟我一起。射吧，先生。”  
　　Alpha的命令和疼痛像是打开了身体里的某个开关，他高高昂起脖子无声地尖叫，如同被钓离水面的鱼儿夹着屁股里的阴茎惊跳翻腾，反弓背部，大股精液和淫水从前后两个出口同时喷涌而出。  
　　他的脑袋一片空白，Credence拉开他下意识蜷起来的腿，继续在痉挛的甬道里抽插，吼声已与公兽的嚎叫无异。高潮的余韵还未过去下一波又已到来，极度敏感的内部被反复撑开摩擦，过激的感官刺激令Graves连眼睛都快翻白了，他喘不过气，只能从鼻子里挤出点儿可怜兮兮的呜咽，高潮的浪头连绵不绝，没有Alpha的结Omega的本能就无法彻底满足，直到射得囊袋里的精液一滴不剩，性器顶端只有些稀稀拉拉的前液往外冒，他还是没法停下来。  
　　“结……”他的嗓子像被车轮碾过，“Credence，你的结，给我你的结！”  
　　哦梅林，他感觉到了，他的内部被Alpha肿胀的结撑开到极限，激烈交织的疼痛和快感让他破碎地低声哀鸣。Credence的抽送逐渐放缓变成小幅度的耸动，只有精液仍源源不断地灌进来，与Graves自己的淫水一起被结牢牢锁在体内。太多了。他的腹部因为里面过多的体液微微鼓胀，字面意义上的被Alpha填满了。那奇异的沉坠感引得他伸手抚摸腹部，没想到轻轻的压力却唤醒了另一个被忽略了的需求。他的阴茎在两腿间抽动了下，一小串淡黄色的液体落到床单上。  
　　他慌忙强行憋下剩余的尿意。下身用力导致后穴又夹紧了Alpha的阴茎和结紧缩起来，Credence闷哼了一声将全身的重量压向他。他们一起倒进脏乱的床单，Graves咬住嘴唇，既要承受背后沉重的Alpha，又得忍耐湿答答的布料贴在胸口小腹大腿上的触感和腹部被挤压的不适，不过这么一来，至少Credence不会发现那一小片与其他地方颜色不同的污迹了。  
　　不该喝光那杯水的，他暗暗后悔。热潮暂时褪去，但Graves还不能松懈，眼下既不是去解手的好时机，也不是顺从高潮后的满足感，背上温暖的体温和困顿的诱惑闭起眼沉入梦乡的时候。他往牙齿上加了点力，提起精神留意身后。对于Credence来说现在才是最大的考验，考验他能否遵守承诺，抗拒Alpha播种以外的另一个本能：标记。  
　　接下来的几分钟，Credence的呼吸非但没能逐渐平缓，反而越来越粗重。Graves能感觉到背后沉重起伏的胸膛和不断滚落的汗水，他的后颈再一次被用手按住，随后Credence似乎将嘴唇压到了手背上，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。  
　　他屏息以待，他的魔杖就在枕头下。  
　　“先生，我——”Credence没把话说完就痛叫起来，之后他几次开口，但都只发出一些不连贯的单音节，就又痛苦地咬紧牙关低下头去，四肢死命箍着Graves搐动战栗。  
　　这不可避免地牵动了Graves后穴里的结，一些体液从连接的部位被带出来，酸软酥麻感从穴口和甬道内的摩擦处扩散，他的身体又开始发热。标记的作用之一是同步Alpha和Omega的欲望，使得后者在体内的结消退之后再开始下一轮热潮。他和Credence之间没有这样的联结，如果他的下一波热潮在结消退前爆发，而Credence又被刺激得重新回到播种的本能中……光是想一想那场面他就头皮发麻，脚趾蜷了起来，这可不是个好迹象。  
　　耳边Credence的呻吟几近嘶哑，抓着床单的那只手也已用力到指尖泛白。Graves曾听说过类似情况有极小概率对Alpha造成永久性的精神损伤，虽然没见过实例，可一旦想到了这种可能他一刻也无法忍耐了。昏迷咒是他们最好的选择。  
　　他无声地将魔杖召唤至手中，本能厉声呵斥他竟敢意图攻击刚刚满足他们的Alpha，但至少现在他还有足够的理智控制自己。  
　　不知道是不是感受到了魔法波动，Credence茫然抬头，眼睛又红又湿润，连眨几下才找到焦点。“求你别消除我的记忆，先生。我不想忘记这个，我答应了不会告诉别人的……”  
　　他喉咙发干。这孩子痛得似乎连意识都不大清醒了，所想的居然只是保留今晚的记忆。“你做得够好了。”  
　　Credence执拗地摇头，大滴大滴眼泪甩落在Graves的脸颊和嘴唇上。  
　　“只是昏迷咒，睡过去对你有好处。”  
　　“我能撑住。相信我，先生。”  
　　“这跟信或信无关，你没必要——”  
　　“我想要。”Credence避开他的视线嗫嚅，“我、痛一点感觉更真实……起码这不是我幻想出来的。”  
　　再一次Graves不知道该如何反应。他到底做了什么让Credence如此没有安全感，以至于想借用疼痛来确定他们之间发生过的事？可内心深处他或许知道，过去一年中他刻意保持了他们之间的距离，避免一切工作以外的接触，当然他还不至于吝惜必要的交谈和褒奖，但更多时候他的态度称得上冷淡严苛。  
　　似是又一波剧痛来袭，Credence把脑袋埋进他的肩窝咬牙承受。他反手抚摸对方汗湿的发丝安慰。Credence吸着鼻子侧头用脸颊磨蹭他的手掌，像受了伤的小动物低声抽气。  
　　当强势的Alpha征服Graves的身体，信誓坦坦恳求许可的年轻人事隔多年再次融化他的心，这个擦了他满手冷汗和泪水、为了追逐他跌得浑身是伤的男孩则让他心痛的无以复加。这一瞬间他几乎愿意做任何事，只要能让Credence露出笑容。然而，没有人能长时间隐藏标记带来的附加作用。身份暴露还在其次，不计一切代价保护伴侣的潜意识，共享的生理、精神状态等才是最致命的部分。  
　　这是一个险恶的世界，一个危机四伏的年代。有时候Graves会看见些难辨真伪的画面——席卷整个世界的战争，不是所有人都活到最后。Credence还那么年轻，他不能害了他。  
　　“受不了一定要告诉我知道吗？”  
　　“已经好多了，这点痛跟当初失去先生相比算不了什么。”  
　　他们同时一怔，Credence用双手撑起身，苍白的脸上满是惊慌。姿势改变使Graves腰部以下承受了更大的重量，他捏紧魔杖克制身体反应，心里有种预感，这跟Credence先前想告诉他的话有关。  
　　“解释。”  
　　没想到未开口Credence的眼泪先无声地流了下来。“我是说标记……当初他、Grindelwald被Newt制伏后变回了真身，标记失效了——”他强忍了片刻，终于忍不住失声痛哭，“我以为他是你！我不知道，我以为他是你，对不起，对不起……我不想让你失望的，可我以为他是你……”  
　　Graves丢开魔杖，半侧身将Credence的脑袋压到自己肩膀上，轻轻拍抚他的后背。很明显Credence没有地窖那段记忆，否则就应该知道这早已不是秘密。他悄悄松了口气，但又因为怜惜、嫉妒和愤怒楸紧了心。Grindelwald怎么能这样利用一个孩子。这些年来Credence竟一直抱着背叛者的心情吗？“不是你的错，Credence，你从没有让我失望过。看看你现在，你让我骄傲。你确定你们之间的联结已经失效，他无法再影响你？”  
　　Credence点头。“你不明白，先生，这是我的错。我察觉出了不对劲，你不喜欢别人靠你太近，他不一样，他会碰我，说一些、说一些话。我知道有什么地方出了问题，可是我太高兴了，我以为你终于也开始喜欢我了，不只是为了情报……他变成你后一定受到了你的发情期影响。那天我去巷子里找你，我看到你，不，是他。他带我去你的住处，我们……”  
　　“Credence。”  
　　“请让我说完，先生。我是个懦夫，否则我早就该回来了。你告诉过我巫师把不懂魔法的普通人叫做‘麻鸡’，他假冒你的时候也是这么用的。只有那天他无意中说了‘麻瓜’这个词，我知道他是指他们，我知道这有点奇怪——可是——可是我满脑子都是、都是……我怎么会这么蠢，我以为他是你，你的气味，你的声音，你抱着我说你想要我……”Credence深吸了口气，仍不敢看Graves。  
　　“直到在英国，法国，我发现大家都用‘麻瓜’称呼普通人，Newt说只有美国本土的巫师才用‘麻鸡’这个词。”他用双手捂住脸，肩膀剧烈地抖动，“我早该发现的！如果我不是那么愚蠢没用，你就不用受那些折磨了！Scamander先生告诉我国会最好的治疗师花了几个月才把你救回来。他们调查你时发现了你私下和我接触的证据，你差点被赶出安全部。”  
　　Theseus夸大了事实，治疗师们只用两个星期不到就让他脱离了生命危险，之后他只是躺床上无法动弹而已。主席阁下想逼他走的主因也与Credence无关。他拉下年轻人的手，心中五味纷杂思绪万千，但有一点他很确定：Grindelwald将为其所作所为付出最惨痛的代价。  
　　“时间越久我越是不敢回来，我怕你会恨我。先生为我做了那么多，让我知道这世界上不都是黑暗，即使出了事后也——Scamander先生说是你把我的身世悄悄告诉了他，才让我恢复自由身并且又有了亲人。还有Tina，她告诉我主席阁下想插手阻挠我加入安全部，是你据理力争才保住了名额。可是我什么也没有为你做过……先生最需要我的时候，我却逃跑了。”  
　　“这就是你一直想告诉我的话？”  
　　Credence垂着眼点了点头，他没有在哭了，表情像个忏悔后等待行刑的罪犯。  
　　“我明白了。”Graves沉吟，Credence将他的遭遇归咎到自己头上简直荒谬，但年轻人显然已形成了一套似是而非的理论支持这种想法，非一朝一夕能扭转得了。  
　　“如果你想要的是原谅，我原谅你。不过你得知道，从像你这样的孩子落入反巫者手中到Grindelwald横行无忌，不是一个人造成了那种局面。我同样有错，我们都有错，所以我能理解你的心情。伤痛和悔恨会纠缠许多年甚至一生，但你在这里我也在这里，不是过去而是现在和将来。我们已经失去了五年，我不打算再浪费五年。你懂我的意思吗？所以让我问你最后一个问题——”他捏住Credence的下巴，不再允许他避开视线，“你想要的究竟是什么？”  
　　Credence一瞬不瞬望着他，轻声说：“是你，先生。我以为能满足于只远远看你，做梦也没想到能有今晚，可我是个贪心的人，我想要更多。给我个机会，让我爱你，保护你。”  
　　这世上恐怕不会有第二个人认为堂堂安全部长需要他人保护了。他心中感动，却故意板着脸问。“这我已经答应了不是吗？难道在你眼里，先生是随便跟人上床许诺的人？”  
　　怒火与妒意从Credence眼中一闪而过，脸上倒是雨后初晴又有了光。“我知道还有其他办法渡过发情期。不过先生以后想要的话不可以再找别人。”他大声宣布，末了从睫毛底下瞧Graves，小心翼翼地问，“求你了？”  
　　这小子。Graves失笑，年轻人的独占欲让他受用极了，抬起脖子亲吻对方的额头。“不找别人。我有你了，我的男孩，我的Alpha。”  
　　Credence身体一震，扑下来抱住他狂吻。  
　　“是，先生，永远都是！”


	4. Chapter 4

　　性器和鼓胀的肚子骤然承受压迫，过激的快感和尿意冲击得Graves头昏眼花，他的舌尖被Credence含着吮得啧啧有声，惊喘也全堵回了喉咙，只能“唔唔”地叫着，Alpha的结重重辗磨内壁，为暗涌的热潮投下一把烈火。

　　直到胸腔里的空气几近耗尽，Credence才恋恋不舍地退出去，舔舐他嘴角的津液。“我的Omega。我的！”

　　Graves不由自主绞紧后穴，这句话带给他的满足甚至超过了生理上的需求。Credence粗重地叹息，刚刚还苍白的脸颊重新布满红晕，显然被夹得舒服极了。“这么快又要了？咬得那么紧，先生等不及了吧？”

　　他越是这么说，Graves便越是难耐。Credence兴奋后大胆过头、近乎冒犯的言行与清醒时不敢稍有僭越的做派判若两人，强烈的反差却更令他动情，尤其是想到这只由他一人独享。

　　那根贪心的舌头又含住了他的耳垂吸啜，间或将潮热的吐气吹进耳道。Graves从不知道自己的耳朵也这么敏感，酥痒湿热的感觉令他反射性地想躲，却被一只手托住了后脑予取予求。Credence缓缓摇摆下身，牵动着结在他体内小幅度摩擦，快感的浪潮沿四肢百骸奔流，呻吟与濡湿的吮吸声连成一片，高涨的情欲将周围的空气再次蒸腾得炎热无比。

　　Graves能清晰感觉到他的Alpha又硬了，将他里面填得满满当当，迫使体液压向饱胀的膀胱。又一小串温热的液体从他的性器顶端漏出沾湿床单，他一口咬住手指，膝盖和脚趾在床垫上蹬踏用力，可这不但于事无补，反让后穴收得更紧，包夹住的阴茎恰好抵住最痒的那点，哪怕微小的颤动亦叫人舒爽得神魂颠倒。Credence摇晃的幅度越来越大，随时会把他抱起来开始第二轮，事情正朝着最疯狂失控的方向狂奔，他却深陷欲望的泥沼一丝一毫也无力“自救”。

　　“别用劲，”Credence抓握住他的大腿左右拉开。“太紧了。怎么还能这么紧？放松，先生。”

　　Graves用前额抵着床垫摇头，即是不敢也是不想，他真的要忍不住了，而被Alpha渴望和填满的感觉太美妙，身体食髓知味，绞紧了后穴里能带来极乐的性器又哪里舍得放开。

　　他的手被从唇齿间拉了出去与Credence的十指交握。随后Credence捏住他的腰胯向后带，声音里难掩得意。“嘘，这就给你。”Graves还来不及反应，就被摆成了坐在Alpha的大腿上的姿势。

　　“等等——”知道再不说就真的晚了，他慌忙回头，眼前的画面叫他吃了一惊：Credence的一束头发漂在半空中，正渐渐化作黑色的烟雾。

　　Credence同样发现了不请自来的Obscurus，慌忙将它拍散，可他一停手，被打乱的黑色物质便又迅速重聚起来。几次一过，他偷瞄Graves，面露窘色。“我可以解释。”

　　“你说过你能控制Obscurus。”

　　“我可以！他只是，他……他想标记你。”

　　他想？“解释。”

　　“他就是我——我的一部分。标记的事我懂先生的考量，我能忍住，但是他更原始更忠于本能……不过先生放心，没有我的允许他做不了什么。”

　　Credence谈论Obscurus的口吻，仿佛那是个活生生有思想意识的个体——另一个Credence。这不该让Graves更兴奋的，明明膀胱已近胀痛了，可一想到他和年轻人之间或许仍可以拥有某种“标记”，某种既不会威胁到对方，亦不会暴露他的纽带，他无法不动心。“他的标记是？我看他咬不了人。”

　　话音未落，黑色烟雾“唰”地飞过来急速盘旋，Credence则激动地从后方紧抱住他。尽管还不熟悉Obscurus表达情感的方式，但从Credence的反应不难看出他们都被他的话鼓舞了。

　　“他会渗透进皮肤表层形成一些图案，就像……就像刺青那样。这个标记跟传统的不同，没有约束先生的力量，也没有人能利用我控制或伤害你。我保证。”

　　Credence还是太年轻——不论标记与否，只要他们之间的感情羁绊依然存在，他就是Graves的致命弱点。“对你的影响？”

　　“他是我的一部分，能让我随时感知你的身体情况。只是知道，不受实质影响。有了这个标记，我不在你身边的时候至少能确定你是否安好。先生，求你考虑一下。白天会议上，他们说Grindelwald打起了魔法动物的注意，并且已经组建一支秘密队伍腐化了不少动物作他的爪牙。”

　　尿意越发迫切，Graves伸手到腹下堵住阴茎顶端的孔眼。敏感的部位被指腹刮擦，他虽竭力忍耐还是从鼻子里轻哼了一声。好在Credence全心全意想说服他，没有察觉。

　　“魔法动物害怕我，Newt的那些就是，即使它们知道我是他的朋友。Newt总是过意不去，那不是他的错，害怕Obscurus是它们的天性，它们没法控制。答应我吧，先生。人类没有这种本能不会有感觉，但Grindelwald的动物一见到你就知道你由我保护，它们知道要是胆敢碰你只有死路一条。”

　　与最后放狠话的肃杀不同，Credence把头靠在他背后磨蹭的动作几乎称得上撒娇了，令人联想起趴在主人身上，假装自个儿是小狗崽的头狼。“求你求你，先生。求你了。”那一小团烟雾也来凑热闹，讨好似的频频轻触他的脸颊、前额。Obscurus的颗粒柔软细腻，带着几分凉意，远非表面看来的冰冷粗粝。

　　他闭了闭眼，点头。“避开衣物遮挡不到的部位。”

　　“谢谢！谢谢，先生。”

　　Graves深吸口气，悄悄放开自己的性器，另只手掌捂住Credence又凑过来乱舔乱亲的嘴，催促Obscurus：“还愣着？”

　　烟雾闻声而动，起初先徐徐绕他的脖子打转。拉长的尾迹带动气流拂过，他连连吞咽，强自忍住仰头曝露更多皮肤的冲动。纯粹的Omega本能简直要冲出身体，乞求Alpha让Obscurus渗入那里，留下项圈一样束住脖颈的“标记”，向全世界宣告所有权。只是这么稍一闪神的功夫，他的阴茎抖动两下又泌出几滴水珠。

　　他慌忙绷紧腹部。“动作快——”Obscurus恰恰这时自肩膀往下划过乳头，将他的尾调拔高成尖细的鼻音。“唔！”

　　黑色颗粒细细密密摩挲因情欲凸起的乳尖，如有无数细小的星火爆裂。他战栗着躲避，背脊撞上身后火热的胸膛，汗津津的皮肤贴合在一起似乎产生了某种吸引力，不由地更偎向他的Alpha。

　　“这么敏感？”被这一连串反应激起了好奇心，Credence代替Obscurus，双手一左一右罩着他的胸部收紧手指。

　　他面红耳赤，抓住对方的前臂。然而乳头被聚拢的掌心夹着按压拉扯，怪异的爱抚似乎唤醒了身体里不为人知的一面，他连打几个激灵，反而把胸口朝对方的手掌迎送了上去。

　　Credence轻笑，夹着愉悦的低喘，改用食指和拇指夹住两只乳头用力一拧一转。

　　“啊啊——！”Graves夹紧股间惊跳，尖锐的快感硬生生被从那两点撕扯出来，Credence的结随着这个动作往外拖拽卡住穴口，过于强烈的刺激又令他瞬间软了腰，一屁股跌坐回去。后穴里的性器猛插到底，将所有的褶皱和空隙操开碾平，他张着嘴向后甩头，尖叫破碎成窒息的气声，有种被自下而上捅进了喉咙的错觉。

　　“老天。瞧瞧你。”Credence听起来又是惊奇又是着迷，愈发爱不释手，弹奏乐器般爱抚他的乳头，时轻时重，用指腹拨弹，指尖打转，沿着乳晕画圈，夹住硬粒拧捏。

　　Graves闭上眼无力地摇头，在全新的感官刺激下溃不成军。他没有生养过，不该从这种地方得到快感的，男性Omega的胸部通常比Alpha、Beta略微饱满些，但除了孕期和哺乳期大部分时间肉眼很难看出区别，他没特意留心过这个部位，一贯的着装风格也足以遮掩，更不曾将之与性事联系到一起（过去找的那些Alpha只是解决发情期的工具，自然不会有机会做多余的事）。

　　然而今天晚上，他的身体打定了主意与他作对，或者说它远比主人诚实得多。不消片刻他的乳头便又烫又痛，比平时胀大了一圈，仿佛跟他的性器一样也勃起了，唯一的区别在于未处于哺乳期它们分泌不出什么，不像他的阴茎翘在半空中摇晃，前液滴滴答答顺着柱身流个不停，转眼又把股间和Credence的大腿沾得湿滑一片。从未想象过的快感向那两点源源不断蜂拥，后穴里的酥麻酸胀则顺着脊椎往上激窜，前后上下四个点连成一张网将他密密裹挟。

　　“啊……啊——”他仿佛一只牵线木偶，每当Credence照准他的乳尖一掐或夹住整只乳头拧动，身体便不由自主地跟着扭摆，后穴响应似的一缩一缩将Alpha的阴茎和结吃得更深夹得更紧，前方的性器硬得像要爆炸，连尿意也被逼近的高潮暂时阻住了。

　　“先生全身都红了。”

　　没有肉体碰撞和床架摇晃的声音，他的喘息和呻吟听起来格外清晰响亮，他控制不了，现在是Alpha主宰了这具身体，开发出连本人也不知晓的敏感点。持续被热意笼罩的脑袋竟产生了难以启齿的联想。有一天、总有一天，也许Alpha只需要将他拖进角落里揉捏几下胸部，就能让他在半公开的场合下弄脏整条裤子。肩膀上又传来濡湿的触感，Credence对亲吻如此热衷，当他们面对面的时候，是否也会亲吻甚至吮吸他的……哦，梅林！年轻的Alpha精力旺盛过头，好奇心更甚，但如果这就是过于纵容“小情人”的代价，他没法说他能拒绝诱惑。

　　某个清凉的东西触了触Graves的下体，巨大的温差令他倒抽口气，也将脑袋里的浓雾撕开条口子。“Credence？”他张开眼低头看去，发现Obscurus的黑色烟雾居然环绕住了他的阴茎和囊袋浮动。

　　等等。

　　不会吧……

　　“这里最合适，”Credence用膝盖将他企图并起来的腿顶得更开，“从今往后只有我能看到这样的先生。你答应了的。”

　　得寸进尺的小混蛋！

　　Obscurus分解成更细密的丝状缠绕上来，Graves无法转开视线，颗粒附上皮肤的瞬间整个世界都被遗忘了，唯一能做的就是瞪大眼睛见证Alpha的“标记”丝丝缕缕渗入他的私处。他那么的满，血液中充斥的热意，填满内部的阴茎、结和体液，像要把心脏也涨破的感情。他连连轻颤，Credence以为Obscurus把他弄痛了，不断吻他的背脊、肩胛、脖颈和耳后，轻声道歉，腾出一只手沿着他的腰侧上下抚摸，但Graves并没有感到疼痛，Obscurus的渗透让他更满了，所有的感官、神经，每寸血肉都被同一个认知占据：他的Alpha正在标记他，不仅仅只是个咬痕，而是Credence的一部分。不，这不止是满，这是他的灵魂终于同身体一样也完整了。

　　他眨掉眼睛里的水汽，看见一条两指宽的纹饰已然在他的阴茎根部成型，墨黑的色泽与肿胀充血的柱身泾渭分明，只是角度和鼓胀的肚子挡住了部分视线，看不清楚细节。剩余的黑色颗粒又紧贴着囊袋绕过钻向会阴，沿途留下更多的印记。骤然间过电似的刺痛将Graves扯回现实，被热意、快感和痛楚汇聚成的高潮吞噬殆尽。他仰头嘶声吟叫，阴茎连连抽动，将白浊的精液潵得身上、床上到处都是，后方泄出的淫水则和先前的一起都被Credence的结牢牢堵在体内。

　　然而Obscurus仍然没有停止，继续向后方拓展领土，刺痛酥麻和冷热交夹的快感将Graves逼在高潮的巅峰无法停止，它们从会阴蔓延到穴口复又开枝散叶布上臀尖，最后仅剩的几丝烟雾折返回大腿内侧，向下延伸绘出曲折缭绕的线条，将他全身最私密的部位都烙上属于Credence的标记。他瘫软在Credence的怀里抽搐，射干了囊袋里的最后一滴体液，大量的淫水把肚子都撑得又隆起几分，连呻吟也变成了丢脸的呜咽。

　　Credence扳过他的脸吮去泪水。他们的呼吸说不上谁比谁更凌乱。Alpha的性器和结热铁般嵌在Graves的肠壁间，连突突搏动的血管都能感觉到，仿佛与内部熔铸成了一体，不曾消退过的结足以满足Omega本能，但Graves想要Alpha一起享受这极乐，播下更多的种子。他听见自己反反复复求着，声音柔软依恋得根本不像他了。

　　“多久了？”

　　什么？

　　Credence眼神一黯，突地猛按他的腹部。激烈的尿意令Graves眼前发黑，终于想起来了另一个严重的问题，高潮和半软下来的性器为膀胱扫除了障碍，而现在他连强忍的力气都所剩无几了。

　　“我说过Obscurus能让我知道先生的‘身体情况’。”Credence收敛手劲，缓缓打着圈揉他的肚子。“先生还是不愿意对我坦诚，还是在瞒着我。”

　　不知怎么的，这听起来的确像是Graves的错，今天晚上他答应了许多从没想过会答应的事，或许这也是其中之一？他没法思考，他不行了，他忍不住了。Credence的动作向他的下身送去一波又一波的压力，它们汇聚在性器上不断向出口逼近，感觉就像是又一轮高潮，但他知道这是身体玩的把戏，从那里头出来的东西绝不会是白色的。顾不得Credence还在看，他抖着手堵住阴茎顶端的孔眼，即便如此还是有水迹从缝隙间渗了出来。

　　Credence哼了声，双手伸到他的膝盖下，一把将他抱起。

　　意识到被摆了个把尿的姿势，Graves差点没当场昏过去。这实在太不公平了，发情期致使Omega连控制自己的身体都办不到，Alpha们却得到了数倍强化的体力和耐力。

　　他徒劳地想要夹紧腿，可是新姿势使得他的力量全转移到了两人相连的部位，他的穴口还柔软地贴着撑开它的性器，内部却不知餍足地又开始骚痒。与此同时长时间忍尿开始令他的腹部不受控制地痉挛，更多液体从手指下渗漏出来。Credence一动不动。总算反应过来这有可能是来自对方的惩罚，很快他的脸颊也湿透了。

　　“Alpha……”他小声求道。他做不到，哪怕床单早就脏得一塌糊涂，他也急得顾不上在年轻人面前排泄的羞耻了，可这是他的床，他的卧室，从小到大的教养不允许Graves做出这种事来。

　　那几秒钟是Graves这些年来最害怕、无助的几秒，终于Credence半是气恼半是无奈地叹了口气。“我知道。让我照顾你。”

　　魔法能量将他们包裹住。是幻影移形，Graves刚刚放下心，一阵凉风真真正正地把他吓住了，也同时想起Credence是第一次来他的家，不可能知道该抱他去哪儿解手。

　　他张开眼望进下方寂静的街道，阳台上方群星也回望着他。

　　“不行！”他挣扎起来。整栋房子处于魔法空间，除了外界的空气能够流通进来，外人既看不到也听不到里面发生的动静，但这不是Credence能这么干得理由。这太过头了，太过了。

　　Credence向前倾，迫使他不得不半趴到铜铸的栏杆上。之后的事，Graves永远·绝对·不承认发生过。

 

　　可是第二天，当Graves站在一起魔法破坏事件的现场，腰酸背痛，每走一步后穴仿佛仍能感觉到那粗长火热的形状时，无法不回想前一天夜里，Credence让他趴在阳台的栏杆上，用结和阴茎一起大开大合要他的画面。静寂的夜色中，只听到水声混着肉声啪啪作响。他脚不沾地，全靠身后的Alpha支撑，后穴里的性器每一下都顶到难以置信的深度。Credence不断亲吻他背脊上的疤痕，说他在月光下美极了，里面热得像天堂，直到他放开所有，哭叫着射了一地、尿了一地，也又被灌进满肚子精液。

　　标记Omega的本能仍然影响着Credence，不过疼痛明显比先前短暂、温和许多，也让他放下了最后一丝忧虑。

　　等待余韵过去时，Credence提起在英国听说过一种数百年前流行于爱尔兰的奇异风俗：订下终身的Alpha和Omega必须在月色下的石台上结合，就像他们俩一样。Graves咬住嘴唇没有透露他的家族就源自爱尔兰，而所谓的奇异风俗亦远远不止于此，看在腰的份上，他可不能再自掘坟墓了。

　　年轻的Alpha太急于追回他们错失的时间，欲望仿佛没有尽头，不知节制为何物。他不知道之后自己高潮过几次，腰部实在吃不住力了，又被放到阳台角落的躺椅上，抱着椅背承受来自后方的抽送。他的肚子里注满精液和淫水，大得像怀了孕。夜风阵阵，可是沸腾的欲望、Alpha的体温和体内的热液令他一点也感觉不到寒意。他记得的最后一个画面，是Credence抱着他坐在躺椅里，一边往上顶一边抚摸他的肚子和乳头，说着“先生给我生个孩子吧”，“两个好不好？”。都是些意乱情迷的痴话罢了，他被动地随着身后的Alpha起伏，挤不出声音也不忍心告诉对方他事先服了避孕药。

　　几小时后卷土重来的热潮把他从床上惊醒，欲火焚身，后穴溢出的体液很快弄脏了Credence不知何时换上的新床单，然而被过度蹂躏的穴口肿痛得碰一下都受不了，更不用说让Alpha进来了。

　　或许是因为先前的性事太激烈，那一次他有点发热，从头到尾都不怎么清醒，只模模糊糊地记得Credence道了许多歉，保证下次再也不敢了，然后用舌头一点一点将他的后穴舔开，同时用手照顾前方的性器。等他高潮后，年轻人才小心翼翼地插进来，并忍耐着没有抽送，直到痉挛的内壁把他夹出来。即便如此Graves还是痛得哭湿了枕巾，Credence成结时，他直接昏了过去。

　　清晨热潮终于暂告段落，根据以往的经验熬到天黑不成问题。他一动Credence就醒了，晨勃抵在他的大腿蹭来蹭去，急切的程度比之前夜丝毫不减。看着对方涨红的脖子和堪比鸟窝的乱发，他琢磨着这或许是无法进行传统标记的副作用之一——受Alpha的本能趋势，Credence潜意识里想通过最原始的方式反复证明所有权，以弥补标记的缺失。

　　发现他没有在发情了，年轻人捂住自己的性器巴巴望着不敢乱来，看起来可怜得不得了，于是Graves再一次为心软付出了代价。

　　他从没有给人口交过，不过生涩的动作似乎反而极大地取悦了Credence。舌头上的阴茎开始抖动时，他松开它想找东西接住，结果被射了满脸。刚要发作，Credence却凑过来连舔带亲毫不避讳，一股脑地送上甜言蜜语，什么“先生对我太好了”，“这辈子最幸福的日子”。他全身上下，满嘴满脸都是Alpha的气味，舌尖上的训斥也被吞了去，还能说什么？唯有暗暗感叹自己大概真的上了年纪，快跟不上年轻人的玩法了。

　　纵欲的结果可想而知。为了让近期连串事件的幕后黑手以为成功吸引住魔法部主力，整整一个白天Graves不得不亲自带人在外奔波。感谢发明幻影移形的前人，他两腿打颤路都走不利索，还得时时注意避开上风头，简直不敢想象没有了它该怎么办。

　　Credence不在现场，被派去执行暗中调查。出发前的秘密会议上，Graves亲自向他交代了这个高层研究多日的计划。由于Obscurus的存在，年轻的Alpha无疑是渗透、潜入的最佳人选。本来Graves还有所顾虑，不过早上对方出门后，他站在镜子前仔仔细细检查了下身的“标记”，直到现在还记得当时震撼的心情。这么说吧，既然Credence兴奋到那种地步都能操纵Obscurus绘制如此精细复杂的图案，作为安全部的首脑，他也该人尽其才不是吗？

　　晚霞落进伍尔沃斯大厦的中庭时，Graves终于坐进了自己的办公室，而早上Credence帮助涂抹的魔法膏药也彻底让某个部位复原如初了。不久，Credence又与紧急事务调查组的顶头上司把另一个好消息带到了他跟前。完成重任的年轻人满脸雀跃，趁着上司作报告的机会，站在一旁不时地偷偷看他。

　　稍后，送走他们才不过几分钟，Credence又折回来敲门。

　　“先生？”

　　“进来。”他已披上大衣，做好了离开的准备。

　　Credence连连喘气，显然一路疾跑过来的。这景象宛若昨日重现，不过年轻人的脸上看不到半点人前的自制与冷静，眼睛一瞬不瞬望着他，仿佛他所处的位置就是世界的中心。

　　“先生，我、我是说——猫头鹰叫响三声后对吗？”

　　“你今天做的很好，Credence。”他绕过桌子，答非所问。“我正准备走。”

　　年轻人连续交换双脚重心，但还是乖乖点头“喔”了一声，继续用渴望的眼神紧盯着他。

　　Graves不由自主地弯起嘴角，停在一步之遥的距离——既能让年轻的Alpha闻到他开始散发的气味，又无法碰到他。“你留在这，数到十。”

　　“数到十。是，先生。”Credence猛吸了口气，呻吟，“我能闻到、能感觉到……先生前后都湿了，才不到五分钟？”

　　“闭嘴。然后幻影移形来我的卧室。”

　　“喔。喔！是，先生！我——”

　　他跨前一步，竖起食指按住Credence的嘴唇。“我等你。”

　　扑鼻而来的Alpha气息简直令人心驰神荡，赶在Credence来得及伸手前，也趁他自己还记得他们正处于办公场所，Graves催动魔法力量瞬移回到了家中的卧室。

　　壁炉。餐桌。烛火。锁上阳台落地窗。

　　食物得先等等，现在有另一种饥饿亟需填饱。他犹豫了一下又用魔法脱去了全身的衣物，收起魔杖。没有布料的阻隔，股间充盈的体液立时沿着大腿淌了下来。

　　他一步一步走向大床，心中默数——三、二、一。

　　急旋的黑色物质将空气撕裂开。Percival Graves于床前转身，张开双臂。“我的男孩，我的Alpha。”

　　“是，先生。永远属于您。”

**Author's Note:**

> 首发在lofter 12月13日


End file.
